Atrapados en el tiempo
by Karin7787
Summary: Ya he puesto el tercer capítulo! de verdad k esta genial. pronto pndre el siguiente.¿Qué pasaría si kagome e Inu Yasha quedaran atrapados en le época de ella?¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos, nacera el amor?No se pierdan a Inu asistiendo al instituto! Djn r
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es la introducción de la historia que estoy escribiendo; me gustaría que la leyerais y me pusierais vuestra opinión en los reviews para saber si esto os interesa. Si es así pondré el capítulo uno . Espero esos reviews eeeee. Hasta pronto._

INTRODUCCIÓN 

Esto sucedió, cuando Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango ya habían logrado recoger casi todos los fragmentos de la esfera. Después de vencer a muchos enemigos descubren que el resto de los fragmentos se encuentran en el tiempo de Kagome y por eso los han de ir a buscar.

Inu Yasha y Kagome ya habían logrado atravesar el pozo para ir a casa de la chica, cuando de repente, se produjo una gran explosión la cual hizo que Sango y Miroku no pudieran ir con ellos. Una gran fuerza maligna había hecho que ni unos ni otros pudieran atravesar el pozo por lo tanto nadie podía viajar en el tiempo y regresar al que pertenecía.

Esta historia comienza cuando sin poder hacer nada Inu Yasha se ha de quedar a vivir en casa de Kagome hasta que recuperen todos los fragmentos de la esfera que faltan, tendrá que asistir al instituto y adaptarse a su nueva vida. ¿Qué pasara ahora entre Kagome e Inu Yasha?¿ Nacerá quizá por fin la pasión entre ellos, o por el contrario conocerán nuevos amores?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Él en mi casa? **_

Aún estaban observando ese pozo que hacía un momento los había llevado hasta el tiempo de Kagome. Estaban perplejos, sin saber qué decir. Un silencio se apoderó del momento y nadie sabía qué hacer.

-Inu Yasha...¿qué ha podido pasar?-dijo Kagome aún temblando del susto

-La verdad es que no lo sé, cuando hemos salido del pozo se ha producido cómo una explosión-comentó mientras intentaba meter su mano en este-y eso ha hecho que ni siquiera podamos tocar el pozo.

-¿Eso...eso significa que no podemos regresar?

-Eso me temo, pero aún no se la razón

-¡¡O no! ¿ Miroku y Sango estarán bien verdad?

-Tampoco lo sé... pero eso supongo. No creo que ese monje pervertido se haya dejado vencer por esto.

Después de hablar entraron en casa de Kagome.

-¡¡Hola Kagome!

-Ho..hola mamá-dijo mientras esta le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Este...-dijo su madre señalando a la puerta dónde Inu yasha se encontraba investigando alguna de esas cosas tan extrañas que a veces Kagome llevaba.

-Mamá hay un problema...

-¿Qué pasa?

Inu Yasha y Kagome le contaron lo sucedido. La madre de Kagome lo entendió así que tomó una decisión.

-Bueno, pues que se quede en casa todo el tiempo que necesite ¿no?

-Ves Kagome, tu madre si que es amable y no cómo tu, señora tendría que ver a su hija...

-Inu yasha...-dijo con una mirada amenazadora-¡¡Siéntate!

Así es cómo comenzó la historia. La aventura más grande que jamás habían imaginado se les acercaba velozmente.

Después de bañarse y ponerse el pijama, Kagome se dirigió a su habitación y lo que encontró fue tal sorpresa que por un momento se quedó sin respiración. Sentado en la cama de Kagome se encontraba Inu Yasha.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Veras...tu madre me ha dicho, que no hay ninguna habitación libre y cómo tu hermano no me conoce dice que duerma en un aparato llamado colchón en el suelo de esta habitación.

-¡¿Cómo!-soltó de una manera tan espontánea que no se pudo detener.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No..nada-dijo completamente sonrojada.

La verdad es que había dormido muchas noches con Inu Yasha, a su lado, pero no en su habitación y menos los dos completamente solos.

Kagome se metió en la cama después de explicarle a Inu-yasha lo que era un colchón, y poco a poco el sueño la venció.

Era pasada la media noche cuando de repente Inu yasha despertó.

La luna iluminaba el rostro de Kagome, estaba tan...bonita. Se parecía tanto a...

En ese momento se acordó de ella de esa persona que había amado tanto y de pronto el rostro de Kagome se interpuso entre sus pensamientos y él.

-¿Qué te pasa Inu Yasha?-dijo aún soñolienta.

-No...nada sólo es que no podía dormir.

Después de eso los dos se tumbaron y por fin pudieron conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, bajaron a desayunar y la verdad es que esa fue una escena muy divertida.

-¡¿Qué es esto!Yo quiero esa comida amarilla que va en un recipiente muy raro, no quiero nada más...

-Inu yasha, me he levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno y tu solo piensas en los fideos preparados eres...

-¡¡Pero es que lo que tu has hecho no es comida!-replicó enfadado.

-¿Cómo, qué has dicho?

-Pues que eso no es...

-Inu yasha, ¡¡SIÉNTATE!

De pronto entró la madre de Kagome.

-Hija ahora que has vuelto tendrás que ir al colegio y he pensado que  
Inu Yasha se va a quedar aquí solo.

-Ya...pero él se sabe cuidar solito

-Eso es verdad-confirmó él

-bueno, en todo caso he pensado que ya que tu conoces sus tradiciones y sus cosas a él le gustaría saber cómo vivimos, qué hacemos...

-¿Con eso que quieres decir?-pregunto casi en un susurro

-Que he ido ha hablar con el director de tu instituto y le he dicho que ha venido un amigo tuyo de un pueblo del interior ha venido a vivir una temporada con nosotras y si le importaría que fuera contigo a clase para aprender...

-¿Qué dices, ¿cómo has podido hacer eso?-dijo enfadada-mis amigas no saben nada de él, que van a pensar...

-Tranquila no pasa nada, ya le he dicho que era de fuera y que no conoce nuestras costumbres...

-No es por eso ¿a qué tu no quieres ir Inu yasha?

-Yo... lo veo interesante, la verdad es que tu mare tiene muy buenas ideas...

-Inu Yasha...Siéntate!

En ese instante no sabían que eso daría un giro radical a sus vidas. Y no sabían todo lo que les sucedería.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ola a todos. ¿Qué les gustó por el momento?.Muchísimas gracias por los reviews espero más XD me ha hecho mucha ilusión puesto este es mi segundo fict!_

_Si les gustó este, lean el otro que publiqué; es de fruits basket( un yaoi entre Yuki y Kiô. Seguro que les gustará)_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado reviews. Continuo gracias a k vosotros me dais muchos ánimos._

__

Capítulo 2: ¡¡¡No se qué va a pasar! 

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, hoy sería el gran día. El día en que Inu Yasha conocería su instituto y es más asistiría a las clases.

Se levantó y miró hacia el suelo. Allí, tumbado se encontraba él, dormido como un tronco.

Debo dejarlo dormir un poco más, debe estar agotado... -pensó mientras se dirigía al salón para preparar el desayuno.

De pronto, al entrar en este, encontró a su madre con dos bolsas de plástico, las cuales envolvían dos cosas.

-Buenos días Kagome...-dijo dándole las bolsas-estos son...

-Sí, ya sé lo que son-soltó enfadada

-Kagome no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control.

-Ya..., eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que ocurre es que él no sabe nada de nuestro tiempo y si le pasa algo...

-Así que estás preocupada por mi ¿no?-dijo Inu Yasha mientras entraba

Kagome se giró, arrepentida de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-No...,no es por ti, es por...

Inu Yasha, que se dio cuenta de la situación, cambió de tema.

-Bueno...¿Cuándo empiezo a ir a eso que llamáis instituto?

-Hoy-dijo la madre a Inu Yasha-le acabo de dar los uniformes que tenéis que llevar.

-Uni...¿qué?-dijo mirando a Kagome desconcertado

-Esto..-mientras hablaban le mostró las bolsas que su madre le acababa de dar y de dentro sacó el uniforme de Inu Yasha

-No pienso llevar esa ropa tan rara...

-Inu Yasha, tú llevarás lo que te digamos. Si no, no haber dicho que querías ir al instituto.

-Siempre igual...no tiene remedio

-Inu Yasha...-dijo con una mirada aterradora

-No..Kagome...

-¡¡¡SIÉNTATE!

El pobre Inu Yasha antes de ir al instituto, ya estaba en el suelo.

Él nunca se había puesto uno, así que no sabía cómo se ponía.

-Kagome-le dijo su madre-ayuda a Inu Yasha y explícale cómo se pone el uniforme.

Kagome a su pesar, entró para explicarle a Inu Yasha cómo debía arreglarse para no resaltar entre la gente. Aunque eso era muy difícil, su pelo blanco, que parecía plata, esos ojos tan misteriosos...

Kagome le enseñó cómo ponérselo aunque lo pasó realmente mal, porqué tubo que ponerle la parte de arriba del uniforme ella.

-Kagome, eres una bruta, así no hace falta que me ayudes...-entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Algo, que no había percibido hasta entonces. Kagome estaba muy sonrojada e intentaba no mirarle.

Inu Yasha al ver la reacción de ella también se sonrojó. Aunque lo arreglo bastante rápido echándola de allí.

-Este Inu Yasha...encima que le ayudo...

De pronto la voz de Kagome se apagó.

-¿Cómo me queda esta cosa, paso desapercibido?

Ella se le quedó mirando, no sabía que decirle.

Realmente Inu Yasha esta...guapo...¿Qué estoy diciendo, ya basta, él quiere a otra persona y a mí él no... 

De pronto apareció la madre de Kagome

-Estas muy guapo...te sienta de maravilla. Sabía que esta era tu talla. Por cierto, toma- dijo mientras le daba un gorro de lana.

-¿Y esto?

-Es un gorro, para que no se te vean las orejas. Aquí, no estamos acostumbrados a ver a personas con ellas-contestó Kagome mientras se lo ponía delicadamente.

-Que gorro más raro...-comenzó a decir hasta que se paró al encontrar el rostro de Kagome muy cerca de él

Cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, los dos se quedaron mirándose, completamente aislados de lo que les rodeaba.

De pronto, se dieron cuenta de que la madre de Kagome aún estaba allí, y de que lo que estaba pasando no era más que una tontería.

Al cabo de un rato, después de desayunar, loas dos salieron juntos hacia el instituto. Iban uno junto al otro, hablando de cómo era el instituto, qué se hacía allí y de muchas cosas más. La gente se les quedaba mirando y muchos de ellos les regalaban una pequeña sonrisa.

- Cualquiera diría que yendo así, juntos, somos pareja pensó Kagome mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder

-Kagome ¿queda mucho para llegar al instituto?

-No, es eso de allí-señaló con el dedo a un gran edificio

-Eso es...el instituto...-asombrado se quedó perplejo

-Sí, eso es y ahora entremos

_Pondré un capítulo cada semana. Espero que me sigáis mandando reviews, cuantos más tengo más ganas de escribir me dan. _

_Quiero saludar y dar las gracias a:** Inuyka, luna, lorena, Ahomeinuyasha, Siara, Silvia y jessy aome**_


End file.
